Rock with you!
by Black Pearl
Summary: ****FINAL CHAPTER**** Huh, Yoda again?! Another girl? Jackson and Rock n' Roll? It's part two in the dancing Yoda trilogy
1. Keep on with the Force don't stop

Author's Note: You wanted it, you got it! Heeeee's baaack! LOL This time Yoda's in an 80's kick starting with Michael Jackson and moving along to, you guessed it, hairbands! Can you   
imagine Yoda with big hair? I sure hope so because it's on the way with this installment of the series I'm doing with Yoda.  
  
Disclaimer: Say it with me, I don't own Star Wars! I'd like to own Anikan (^_~), but I'm broke, anyway I'm borrowing a bit of "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" and "Rock With You", as well as Joan Jett's "I love Rock 'n Roll". I DO own my new character Ashley a.k.a Ash, Bridget Butterfly's cousin. BP   
  
  
  
Keep on with the Force don't stop  
  
  
Just when the Jedi temple thought it had seen all of Yoda's "new side", here he came with something different. Who WAS this Michael Jackson person? No one in the temple knew at first but after a couple weeks of songs, some older padawans actually caught themselves humming "Don't stop 'til you get enough". Master Yoda, however, was beyond humming:   
  
"Get closer...to my body now...  
  
Just love me...'til you just don't know how..."  
  
He'd kick with his right leg and go into a spin and some more dancing.  
  
"Keep on with the force don't stop,  
  
Don't stop 'til you get enough..."  
  
As always, he'd go back into serious mode at the council meetings....with the exception of the shades and black curly that he now donned. If that wasn't weird, well that and his new dance form, Master Yoda now did a lot of "whooing". Every five minutes it was "Whoo! whoo!" At first the other Jedi thought the old master had hurt his feet, but their theory had been revised. Master Yoda was a crazy old man coping with the fact that he was getting older, shorter, and balder (Minus the sudden "growth" of hair). Of course no one said this aloud.  
  
*********************  
  
Master Yoda was standing outside of the Jedi temple one day. It was apparent that when he did this that his girlfriend, Bridget Butterfly, was due any moment. Anikan, who was walking by, spotted the elder master and decided to talk to him. He STILL didn't understand this Michael Jackson fix that Yoda was on, with the hair, the hat, and the shades. He had just been getting used to disco. "Hello Master Yoda." Anikan said, "You waiting for Bridget?" Yoda nodded. "Not much longer," Yoda said, "Coming, she is."   
  
It wasn't long after Yoda said this that a familiar craft could be seen headed toward the Jedi temple. A song was blaring from the craft:  
  
"I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song..."  
  
Anikan saw that it was indeed Bridget Butterfly, but she had soneone in the car, another female. When the craft pulled up, Anikan was able to get a better look at the girl. Where Bridget's hair was purple, the girl, who appeared to be Anikan's age, had jet black hair. She was also dressed in all black. It was pretty apparent that it was the girl who had chosen the music, because Bridget was cringing.  
  
"I love Rock n' Roll!  
  
So put another dime in the jupebox baby!  
  
I love Rock n'Roll!  
  
So come and take your time and dance with me!"  
  
The girl hopped out and looked around. Her eyes were green where Bridget's were purple. The girl saw Anikan and smiled appreciatively.  
  
"He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
  
'That don't matter,' he said, 'Cause it's all the same'  
  
I said 'Can I take you home, where we can be alone..."  
  
"Well, well" she said with a bold smile, "What's your name cutie?" "Anikan," the padawan responded simply, not knowing what else to say. "This is my cousin, Ashley," Bridget said turning down the music. "Call me Ash." said the girl, sticking out her tongue at her more appropriate alias. "Well, um, Anikan would you be so kind as to show my cousin around?" Bridget asked in a pleading tone. Yoda, meanwhile, flipped into the craft. "S-sure," Anikan said regarding Ash, who smiled widely at the suggestion. "Sweet," she said going over and taking Anikan's arm. Trying to ignore the gesture, Anikan regarded the elderly Master and said,"So Master Yoda, you off to a, um, concert?" "Not exactly," Yoda replied, "Headed to a Michael Jackson impersonation contest, we are." "Er, right" said Anikan. "Have fun!" Ash said with a wave. The music changed as the craft sped off.  
  
"I wanna rock with you...(all night...)  
  
Dance with you into day...(sunlight...)"  
  
"Well," Ash said with a contented sigh, "looks like it's just you and me." Ash then grinned wickedly. Uh oh, thought Anikan, this could be interesting, or trouble.  
  
******************  
  
End chapter! So what'd ya think? BP 


	2. Rock n' Roll and Rubic's Cube

Disclaimer: Star Wars = doesn't belong to the penniless fan fic writer, I borrowed "Like a Virgin" from Maddonna, "Livin on a prayer," by Bon Jovi,   
  
  
  
  
Rock 'n Roll and Rubic's Cube  
  
  
The next time Obi - Wan saw Anikan, a strangeness had come over him. For one thing, he had the tendancy to be...well, giddy. He would also start singing an odd tune to himself.  
  
"I made it through the widerness  
  
You know I mean it too,  
  
I didn't know how lost I was  
  
Until I found you..."  
  
Then there was the pink spot on his neck. It looked kind of like the one that Yoda had...  
  
  
***************   
  
  
One morning, Bridget dropped Ash off at the temple. This time it wasn't because Bridget had asked, but because Ash had actually been bugging Bridget about Anikan. Bridget had confided this to Yoda as Ash hopped out of the hovercraft and went to find Anikan.  
  
She found him with Obi - Wan. Ash hadn't said anything and her presence hadn't been noticed. Obi - Wan was fussing at Anikan. "Really Anikan," Obi - Wan said. "Jedi aren't suppose to love. Our life consists of learning and understanding the force, and keeping peace in the galaxy. Love is just not apart of our lives." "What? No love?" interrupted Ash. They both looked at her. "Now I'm as cynical as the next man," she continued, "but a life without love? That's terrible!" "We're Jedi," said Obi - Wan stubbornly, "Love just isn't in the equation." "But," Ash insisted, "love is like oxygen!" Obi - Wan looked at her blankly. "Love is what?" "Love is a many splendored thing, love lift's up where we belong, all you need is love!" Ash said enthusiastically. Obi - Wan looked at her for a few moments and then at Anikan, who looked as if he were going to bust out laughing at any moment. "I give up," he said as he sighed and walked off. Anikan and Ash looked at each other and then laughed until they cried.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
The next morning, Anikan, and his friends Dia - Hun and Purus Anno were talking when out of nowhere, Yoda comes sliding through with a guitar and a wig with big puffy hair. Anikan, Purus, and Dia - Hun didn't blink at this, now used to Yoda's "changes". "Let me guess," said Dia - Hun with a laugh, "You've got a new craze." "Rock n' Roll not craze," Yoda said as he tuned is guitar. He then reached and pulled a square object out of his robe and gave it to Anikan. "What's this?" He asked as he examined the multi - colored cube. "A Rubic's Cube, it is," replied Yoda, "Get same colored squares on each side you must. Gift from Bridget." With that the elderly Jedi master went off playing his guitar singing,  
  
"Whoa, we're halfway there,  
  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer,  
  
Take my hand and  
  
We'll make it I swear..."  
  
After staring after Yoda with amused expressions Anikan went to work on the Rubic's Cube. After an hour he was bored and passed it to Dia - Hun who then passed it to Purus. When Purus had cast it aside, Obi - Wan who was passing picked it up. "What's this?" he asked. After the padawans had told him, he chuckled saying that it was simple and that the group hadn't been trying hard enough. Then Obi - Wan tried to solve it, but after an hour he was right back where he started. Quickly, but showing no sign of frustration, he tossed the cube up and sliced it with his lightsaber. "Solved it!" he declared and went on his way.  
  
***************  
  
End chapter. Next chapter, Ash takes Anikan to a concert and...Yoda opens?! More later! BP 


	3. He's a Maniac!

**Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars (big duh!) and I borrowed at bit from "Moulin Rouge" in the last chapter but forgot to mention it. Also I will take from, "She's a Manaic" from thet movie Flashdance, "Sweet Child of Mine" by Guns and Roses, "Call Me" by Blondie, and "Smells like Spirit."   
  
  
**Author's Note: I don't want to drag this series out so I'm going to make this the last chapter for this part and then get to work on the sequel BP   
  
  
  
He's a maniac!  
  
In a an empty room, dimly lit by the light from outdoors, a small shadow could be seen dancing, at first he made a quick running in place motion, and then he leapt forward with a spin, all in time to the music.  
  
"She's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
  
And she's dancing like she's never danced before!  
  
She's a maniac, maniac on the floor  
  
And she's dancing like she's never danced before..."  
  
The little figure twirled and then ended in a split. Turning off the music the figure, who was none other than Master Yoda, put a towel to his damp face. He was getting in shape for later. He was asked to replace the lead singer to an opening act, just for that night anyway. He agreed and intended to give the audience a good show. Stretching, Master Yoda exited to take a shower, (Author shudders at thought lol)  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Anikan waited outside the Jedi Temple. Bridget and Ash were coming to pick him up for the concert he agreed to go to. He'd never been to one, and it sounded interesting, especially since Master Yoda was apart of an opening act, whatever that was. He was certain that it would be something he didn't want to miss.  
  
The hovercraft came for him blaring music that he could once again tell from the look on Bridget's face, wasn't her choice.  
  
"Call me (Call me) on the line,  
  
Call me call me anytime  
  
Call me (Call me) my love,  
  
You call me any day or night..."  
  
"Hey baby," Ash said as Anikan hopped in. "Here we go!" Bridget said as they sped off.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
When they got to their seats, which were front row (Yoda had "pulled some strings") Anikan was handed earplugs so his hearing wouldn't be damaged. "Thanks," he yelled over the noise of the crowd behind them.   
  
After a few minutes Yoda and a group of other musicians filed on stage. Yoda, donning a puff of hair that looked like it actually weighed more than he did. He had shiny white leather pants on. A white leather vest that was laced down the front. (Author scrunking up face as she writes this). The mic was lowered all the way down, and even then it seemed too tall for him. Yoda, who didn't seem to mind, asked the crowd. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!!!" The crowd yelled their affirmation in a way that made Anikan glad he had his earplugs in.  
  
Another guy, who wore a top hat, went into an interesting melody on his guitar, and then the bass player and then the drummer came in. Yoda grabbed the mic and started singing.  
  
"She's got a smile that seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories,  
  
When everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky  
  
Now and then when I see her face  
  
It takes me away to that special place  
  
And if I stay too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry."  
  
Yoda jumped in the air with a kick and continued singing.  
  
"Whoooooa whoa, sweet child of mine!  
  
Whoooa oh sweet child of mine!"  
  
The crowd was loving it and even Anikan was getting into it. The only people who weren't happy were the members of the band the group was opening for. How the hell were they going to follow THIS?!  
  
***********************  
  
Ash couldn't stay forever, and on the last day she was there, before, her cousin Bridget saw her off, Ash made sure she gave Anikan a kiss goodbye. Of course, this took a while, and Bridget had to remind Ash that she had to go. "Bye baby," Ash said as she got into the craft, blowing a Anikan a kiss. The craft sped off with Ash waving goodbye. Anikan sighed. He sure would miss Ash. "See her again," said Master Yoda, who'd walked up beside Anikan, "I'm sure you will." Anikan looked down to say something to Yoda, but stopped when he got a look at Master Yoda.   
  
He wore another blonde wig, but this wasn't puffy, just wild and short. "Er, Master Yoda?" Anikan started to ask. But Master Yoda had started off, singing:  
  
"With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now, entertain us...."  
  
Anikan shook his head as he watched Master Yoda go. What would he do next?  
  
******************  
  
That's the end of the 80's installment. The next and FINAL part on the way!!! BP 


End file.
